Wagering game machines (WGMs), such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such WGMs depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the WGM and the intrinsic entertainment value of the WGM relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing WGMs and the expectation of winning at each WGM is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting WGMs, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Wagering game establishments can extend wagering game experiences to the Internet to reinforce player loyalty. The online experience can be personalized for each player such that websites can allow the players to view their wagering statistics (e.g., win/loss percentages, amounts wagered over time, etc.), progress in multi-level games, loyalty club account information, etc. Player demographic information can be collected by online profiles so that wagering behavior can be correlated to the demographic information and better targeted advertising can be created. Wagering promotions and casino events can be announced on the website and players can register for the events online. In the online experience, players can engage in practice wagering sessions alone or with other players, participate in discussion boards and other social networking activities (e.g., viewing published statistic information of other players, scheduling outings to wagering game establishment with friends, etc.).